This invention relates to a vehicle steering column and to a vehicle steering column with means for adjusting the reach of a steering wheel in an axial direction relative to the column. More particularly, the invention relates to means to limit rotational backlash for automobile or truck reach adjustable steering column systems.
A reach adjustable system is one where the steering wheel can be adjusted in an axial direction towards or away from the instrument panel of the vehicle. In order to produce an acceptable construction, the system should have a low friction adjustment with high torque capability and no perceptible backlash. Accordingly, a suitable system is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.